1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatus and systems for sensing soil moisture and for preventing overwatering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overwatering of plants can occur either intentionally or unintentionally. The actual need for watering is dependent upon the moisture content of the soil in which plants are rooted. Too much moisture can be harmful to plants. Watering systems, such as sprinkler systems, drip systems, and irrigation systems, are often have automatic timers and have no means for determining the actual moisture content of the soil. These automatic systems can therefore operate without regard to the actual moisture condition of the soil or the needs of the plants. The soil can be saturated when a timer calls for more water from a source. For example, plants can be overwatered by automatic watering systems during times of heavy rainfall, when the soil may actually be saturated. An overzealous grower or gardener can also unintentionally overwater plants. Beside water sources that deliver water to the soil surface from, for example, sprinkler systems, drip systems, and irrigation systems, other unintentional water sources can be ground water that seeps into the soil surrounding plants to the plants below grade and in effect raises the local water table to perhaps saturate the soil around the plants. This can occur due to seasonal or intermittent springs as well as subterranean seepage or runoff, whether intentional or unintentional, from adjacent property. In some of these situation, the grower or gardener is often not aware of the soil moisture accidentally being excessive. Overwatering can also result in excessive runoff from a water saturated property onto sidewalks, streets, gutters, which wastes water and is a nuisance.
Consequently, a need exists for a system that can sense soil moisture and provide a signal indicating that the soil is currently saturated and not in need of water.